Different
by 123alleyb
Summary: Life is hard for Audrey Threifall. Being a vampire isn't all fun and games, and after she meets Derek things take a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My name is Audrina Threilfall, and I'm 487 years old. Yeah, you would think a normal human can't live that long. Well I'm not normal, or a human, I'm a vampire. I bet your about to close this book, and say, "It's just another vampire book, probably not as good as Twilight."

Well vampires are real, and there are plenty of us. I was born in England, and my family was mortal, except for my brother Isaac. He was the one, who turned me, and I can tell you, it hurts. It's not like getting a tooth pulled; it's like someone tearing at your flesh, trying to skin you alive. I survived though, barely. I didn't really know why my brother wanted to change me, I was always fathers' favorite, and he hated me for it.

Isaac wanted to travel the world, and he wanted me to join him. We decided to sneak on a boat to North America to start our journey. Once we reached land, Isaac ran off, and left me on the boat with the rest of the crew. I couldn't help, but cry. I had nowhere else to go, and I was stuck on this unknown land. The crew noticed me, and was shocked that I was on board. They came over to ask me what's wrong, but right when they touched me I went into defense mode, and threw the guy off the ship. I was angry, so I killed all of them. I was hungry, so I drank their blood; I knew this was bad for me. The more I drank, the more I would crave it. My brother was the opposite, he didn't care if he drank too much or not. I couldn't stand killing someone, or the thought of hurting him or her. It just wasn't right.

Chapter 1

"Lucy Teek." The teacher said.

"Here!" Said a quiet little looking girl.

"Um.. Audrina Th- th- re…"

"It's Audrina Threilfall, and you can call me Audrey."

"That's a very pretty name." The teacher said with a plastered smile.

The day went by rapidly. Most of my teachers couldn't pronounce my name, and most of the kids snickered when they said it. This was close to my 450 time I have gone to school. Since I was 17 forever I would be a senior forever. I also had to move a lot, because people would get skeptical if I stayed the same for twenty years. I was new to this town, and it looked like none of the kids were the same as me. Not like I anticipated them to be.

I was at lunch, and of course I sat by myself. Everyone looked at me, and some faintly smiled, but none sat down. I've gone through this a lot, and it didn't nuisance me, I knew I was the new kid, and no one talks to the new kid.

Once I finished my lunch I got up to toss my tray away, and I bumped into one of the jocks.

"Watch where you're going!" He said.

I looked into his eyes, and told him to go away, and he did as he was told. All vampires can compel mortals, but some older vampires can compel other vampires.

I walked up to the trashcan, and threw all of the left over food away. While I was walking back to my seat, I saw that someone has sat at my table. I walked over to them, and sat at the end of the table, so I wasn't close to the guy. He tried to start a conversation, but I said nothing to him. He got up, and left. I know I sound cruel, but I didn't want to talk, or have any friends. Mortals and Vampires don't mix; trust me.

It was the end of the day, and it was still bright outside. Since I had my ring, I could walk in the sun, without it, I would literally be toast. I started to walk to my house, when the guy from the lunchroom came up to me.

"Hey! Are you ok? I was going to ask you what your name was. Mine is Derek."

I didn't want to talk, but I knew that it would be really insolent if I didn't say anything. "My name is Audrey."

"Oh your that girl with the weird last name."

I gave him a look, and he mumbled sorry, and started to talk more.

"Where are you from? I didn't see you last year."

"Florida." I lied.

"How old are you?"

How many questions could this guy ask? "17."

"I am too!"

I stopped talking, and there was an awkward silence between us. I didn't really like speaking to people, and I wasn't good at it either. Most mortals are irritating, and obnoxious, but he was sort of diverse.

"How was it, living in Florida?" He asked.

"Decent, a little hot." I was getting tired of talking, I wanted to run off, but I knew that he would just follow.

"Cool!"

I was about to compel him when I noticed his ring. "What is that!?" and pointed to his ring.

"Um.. Uh… A old family treasure.." He said without confidence.

"Let me ask this again. Where did you get that?" I said a little loud.

"I said it's a old family treasure!"

I was done. I wanted to know where or how he got that ring. It was like mine, only for vampires. I grabbed him, and ran. I could run faster than any human could dream of, and I could run faster than most other vampires. Once I reached the forest, I dropped him again, and I said, "I am going to ask you one more time. What is that, and where did you get that?"

"I have already told you…" He whispered.

"Then you wouldn't care if I did this."

I ran towards him, and took his ring, and put him in the sun. He started to burn, and he yelled. He was a vampire.

"Give me my ring!" He yelled.

I tossed him the ring, and once he put it on, he charged at me. He was young, so I knew I could effortlessly kill him. I dodged his punch, and took his arm, and slammed him against a tree. I knew that had to hurt, even for a vampire. "How did you do that?" He said inadequately.

"I am a whole lot older than you." I replied.

"What does that have to do with anything!" He said while standing up.

"That means I can easily kill you."

I knew he was scared, but he was not getting out of here until I knew what he was doing in this miniature town. All vampires have a perseverance in being in a small town. They either want to kill all of the people, or slowly kill all the people.

"Why are you in this town?" I asked.

He didn't reply, so I compelled him. "Why are you in this town?"

"I live here." He replied.

I started to think. Was he really that new? Did he just get bitten? He didn't look like a newbie, but he didn't look that old either.

"How did you compel me?!" He said with a confused look.

"I can do many things." I said while pacing the forest floor.

I needed to know more, but I knew that he would try to get away before I knew all of it. I needed his trust. "Who turned you?" I asked.

It took a while before he responded. "I don't know, I think it was a man."

That didn't help at all. There were many male vampires I knew, and none of them I thought lived up here. "What did he look like?" I asked.

"It was late at night, and he came from behind, but he did say something."

"What did he say?!" I replied hesitantly.

"I dunno. It was in a different language."

This didn't make sense. "How are you so calm? Have you injured anyone?"

"Well I learned that if you don't drink human blood, you won't crave it as much, and yeah I did hurt someone, but not bad." He replied.

I started to pace again. Ok, this kid is telling the truth, and he seems like he wouldn't be a vulnerability to anyone. Second, I need to know who changed him. Not every vampire wants to change a mortal; it's sort of like a gift. You have to be worthy, by the looks of him; he's nothing close to worthy.

He started to talk to me, but I was totally zoned out. This happened to me a lot. I would be pacing and I would lose myself in a 'dream'. It was like I would travel in time, and go to different places. It was peculiar.

"Audrey.. Audrey!" He yelled.

"What?" I said giving him a look.

"I have some questions too." He said with more confidence.

"Oh really. Your going to ask me questions? Ha" I said with a smirk on my face.

"First, how old are you?"

"It's not nice to ask a lady their age,"

"Haha very funny." He said with no sarcasm.

I could tell he was through with talking to me. I was finished talking to him too. I started to walk away when he said, "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Where does it look like smart one?"

"Home?"

"Yeah." I said with a dumb face, like anyone would know that.

He put his head down, and I could hear him mumbling. I knew that his family was probably killed by whoever bit him. I went over towards him, and looked at him. He looked at me, and I just said, "It gets better."

I started to walk again, but he followed. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Um.. I don't know.. I guess following you." He replied.

"Well I would appreciate it if you didn't follow me."

"Fine." He replied, and turned at the next corner.

I started to run to my house, not because I was scared, but I was ready to get home. Once I reached the house I went inside, and sat on the burned furniture. It wasn't really my house. It burned down 10 years ago, and no one has come in here since, so I took it for my own.

I went up to the master bedroom, and rested on my bed. Another thing Twilight got wrong is that vampires CAN sleep, but they don't really need too. This was a night that I wanted too. It felt great to sleep again; it wasn't really sleep just like a fuzzy drifting. No human would understand.

I woke up, and stretched out my arms. I saw that the window was open, and that someone had gotten in.

"Hiya!" A original voice said.

I quickly got up, and saw who had broken in. It was Derek. "What are you doing here, and how did you find me?!"

"You're going to be late for school!" He said with a lot of enthusiasm.

I looked at him, and started to make my way towards him. "If you do something like this again, I will rip your head off, and feed it to the birds."

He shook his head, so I let him go, and he vanished out the window. He was right though; I needed to get ready for school.

I was on my way to school, and I noticed I was hungry. I was sure as heck that I wasn't going to attack someone, so I caught a squirrel. It's not as good as human blood, but I would never attack an innocent human.

I finally got to school, and once I stepped into the building, Derek came running towards me.

"Looks like the dead finally woke up." He said while I kept on walking.

"Very funny." I said.

Once we got to our first period, we took our seats, and started on our work. It was so simple; I don't see how humans are so stupid, that they can't even understand all of this.

School was over in a flash, and I had some researching to do on one of my assignments for school, but Derek had other plans.

"I need to tell you something." Derek told me.

"What?" I said.

"I remember what the guy or vampire told me when he bit me."

"What was it?!"

"Well like I told you it was in a different language, but I'll try to pronounce it.. Zorg ervoor dat u mijn lieve zus vertellen hello. Liefde voor altijd."

"Hold on. What language is that?"

"Like I would know?!"

I got my phone out, and went on Google Translate, and typed it in. I dropped my phone. This couldn't be right. It couldn't. There is no way he could be here.

"Are you ok Audrey?" He said with a puzzled look.

"Yeah.. Yeah I'm f-fine." I said and then took off. This time I did run, since I was scared. I was scared of that message.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran up to my room, and got out my computer. I checked my email, and then ran down stairs to make sure no one was inside the house. Even though I had brilliant hearing, I wasn't taking any chances.

Derek somehow got my phone number, and he kept on calling and texting me. I wasn't going to answer him. I didn't know if I could trust him anymore.

It wasn't long until he showed up to my house. He didn't sneak in; he patiently knocked on the door, and waited for me to answer. I wasn't going to let him in, but I would at least tell him I was fine without him.

"Audrey! I was worried! What's wrong?" He said.

"I'm fine." I said with barely any confidence.

"I know your lying."

"Ugh. Just go Derek. It would be a whole lot better; you wouldn't be in harm's way. Just go on with your life."

"Like I can do that?!" With that answer, he unlocked the door, and he walked in.

My temper is not always the greatest, and today was not my best day. I shoved him against the wall and compelled him to go. He did as I said, and once he paced out, I locked the door behind him and went upstairs.

A few hours later, I got a phone call. "Derek, I told you to stop calling."

"Oh darling, I'm defiantly not Derek." Said the voice on the other end.

"Who is this?" I said.

"Oh you know. And hopefully that adolescent gave you the message."

I didn't answer; instead I hung up and threw the phone against the wall. I knew the person would find me anytime, so I decided to get out of town.

I started to pack all of my mess, when I heard a noise downstairs. I stopped what I was doing, and gazed out of my door to see what it was. The front door was wide open, and I could hear a scuffling on the first floor. I sprinted downstairs to see what or who it was, and before I knew it everything went black.

I woke up entwined against a tree, and the ropes were laced with vervaine. Vervaine is one of the things that can really damage a vampire; it didn't really matter how old you were.

"H—Hello?" I could hardly speak.

There was no answer; just the shrill wind racing across the empty field in front of me. I tried to move, but that made the vervaine ropes harsher. I couldn't take this any longer. "Hello! What do you want?"

I could hear a faint murmur somewhere behind me. I couldn't make out what the person was saying. The whisper got louder and louder until the voice was thunderous in my ear. Whoever it was they had a old British accent, and their breath smelled like fresh blood.

"Hello Audrina."

"Who is that?" I yelled.

"You'll know soon enough." The guy behind my whispered.

And in that instance the guy was gone. I spent the rest of the night screaming and yelling and waiting for that guy to come back to me. After a good long two hours I could hear someone running up towards me. The footsteps weren't the same as before, so I knew it couldn't have been that guy.

The person came up to the tree, where I was tied to, and started to release me. When the ropes were off, I got up and looked behind me. The person was gone, and there was no way I would be able to find him or her.

Once I got out of the dense forest, I decided to go and check out my house. I knew there would be no way of me staying in this town, if some other vampire wanted me out of it. When I got to the house, it was the same as always except for the kicked-in front door. I slowly made my way up to the house, where there was someone probably in it.

I examined each part of the house, and it seemed that no one was ever there. I went back up to the master bedroom, and sat down and looked out the window.

"I didn't think you would come back."

I turned around, and there was Derek standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I tried to call your cell phone, and this guy answered. He said that I shouldn't expect Audrey back."

I didn't say anything after that. I started to look back out the window, and forget all of this was happening. Derek tried to get my attention, but all I would do is just stare out that window. We stayed that way for a while, until I got up and started to walk away.

Derek grabbed my arm and said, "You're not leaving again, not without me."

"Why can't I?" I answered

"Because I'm the reason why you were kidnapped."

"Why is that?"

"Because I wasn't there to help you, I left you."

I totally forgot that I compelled Derek to leave earlier today. I told him that I compelled him, and even if he were there, he wouldn't have been much use.

He let go of my arm, so I started to make my way down stairs. Derek tried to get my attention, but all I could think about was that note. Could it really be? Was _he_

the one who really kidnapped me? I guess I would figure out soon.

"Audrey!"

"What?" I grumbled, while sitting up confused.

"You've been asleep for two hours! I thought we couldn't sleep."

I got up from my bed, and looked around. How did I get in my room? The last thing I remembered was standing in the living room. It was also close to five a.m. I am confused.

"I have to get out of this town." I said.

"Not without me!" Derek said while blocking my bedroom door.

I thought for a while. He might be useful; someone did purposely turn him.

"Fine, but I swear if one of us has to die, its you."

He looked at me, but let me through the door. I ran down stairs and out the door, but Derek was right behind me. We ran until we got to the nearest town.

"I'm not running this whole time." Derek complained.

"You rather stay behind?" I said.

"Well can we at least stay the night hear?

"Whatever."

We looked around the town, and finally found a hotel. Before we went in Derek said, "We need a plan. They're not just going to let a couple of kids check out a room."

I didn't really listen to him, so I just went inside. Derek came inside just about the time I said, "A room for two."

"Um. Aren't you a little young to check out a room?" The receptionist said.

I started to mumble an excuse when Derek stepped in front of me. "We're on our honeymoon."

I jerked my head toward his direction, and he just smiled back. "She's a little shy." Derek told the receptionist.

"Well would you like the honey-moon suite?"

"Of course." Derek said with a smirk.

Once the lady gave us the keys to our room we headed to the elevator. When the elevator door closed, I hit Derek as hard as I could.

"What was that for?" Derek said while rubbing his side.

"Really? A honeymoon?"

"It had to be believable!"

"Like you and me would ever happen!" I said while stepping off to the third floor.

Once we opened our hotel door, all I could see was a huge bed and a Jacuzzi. "I know what I'm doing!" Derek said while pulling off his shirt and jumping into the Jacuzzi.

While he enjoyed the Jacuzzi, I decided to take a shower. I undressed and stepped into the shower. I turned the water on and once it hit my skin, I screamed. The water was laced with vervaine. Derek rushed in, and once I say again, I was naked. I screamed at Derek to get out, but all he did was smile.

He threw me a towel, and I wrapped it around me. "Why'd you scream?" Derek said.

"The water is full of freaking vervaine!"

"So you're saying that people know we exist?"

"Yes, I-I guess." I said while pushing him out of the bathroom.

I got dressed again, and went back into the main room. Derek was already 'asleep' so I awkwardly lay beside him. When I was about asleep, I heard Derek say, "Hey babe."

I hit him again, and I heard him moan. I laughed and went back to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to Derek working our next to the TV. He didn't know I was awake, so I watched him for a few minutes.

"Got a nice view, don't ya?" Derek said.

"Shut-up!"

He laughed and started to do pull-ups on the rim of the door.

When both of us were ready to go, we checked out of the hotel, and headed off north. Today I really didn't feel like running, so we rented a car. Once we got to the rental car place, we found a normal-looking car, and checked it out.

I got into the drivers seat, but I had no idea how to drive. Even from all the years I have been alive, I have never learned to drive a car.

"Are you going to drive?" Derek asked.

"Hold on!" I said.

I messed with the gears, and slowly pressed the gas. "It's in reverse. It's in reverse. Reverse!" Derek screamed.

Before I knew it, I was backed into the other cars in the parking lot. The owner came out screaming, but I compelled him to forget.

"Let's get one thing straight. I'm driving." Derek said flatly.

Once we were on the highway, I felt that we would actually get away from the people who tried to kill me. After a few hours of silence, Derek finally said something. "So how old are you?"

"Don't a-"

"Don't give me any of that 'don't ask a woman her age crap. Really, how old are you?"

"I am 487 years old." I said.

"Wow."

"Shut-up."

"No no. I mean that in a good way." He said.


End file.
